


Beyond My Lips

by vattisshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Investigator/Detective Eren, M/M, Mystery, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattisshi/pseuds/vattisshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently promoted Eren Jaeger striding down the side walk to his home after closing a case at work, is halted in his path wen he spots a body nude and trembling. Little did he know that this body belonged to the famous model Levi Ackerman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This work was going to be a fiction that my friend was going to write so I asked to make an AoT parody. This is all I got, so I hope you enjoy :')

Eren let out a heavy groan as he massaged his temple, pace steady on the sidewalk. The sidewalk was empty, but the noise coming from the passing cars and buildings were enough to make him wish the worst possible death on whoever thought clubs were a fun idea. Anyway, he was also very happy. He found the killer of a seventeen year old girl and was promoted! Maybe Armin could come over to celebrate. Lost in thought, the brunette's heart nearly stopped when a figure from the prior alley crossed his vision.

Immediately on guard he turned around, withdrawing his pistol and pointing into the alley way. Nothing stood that caught his attention. It was on the  _ground_ that snatched his gaze. A body lay shuddering, surrounded by trash. He was relieved that the person was alive, but they were naked in 58 degree weather. Eren returned his weapon to his holster before placing a hand on the person's shoulder. The person emitted a moan before placing a hand over the brunette's. It was shaking terribly. "Yamete... Yamete, kudasai!"

The male's fingers attempted to take hold and pull Eren's hand off, but failed.

"Sir... I'm not going to hurt you..." Eren put forth his best calm voice. He gathered male into his arms. By god, the body was cold! The male began to squirm slightly, but not enough to make Eren let go.

"Dameyo!" The man croaked. Eren rose an eyebrow to the resistance but began walking. He should probably get him to the station, but the man was filthy and naked! He reeked of garbage and was cold! He needed to get better. Eren carried him to his own apartment.

He sat him on his couch before turning the lights on. When he turned around he could've swore his mouth hit the floor. The male was covered in purple, blue and red. he was breathing heavily and sprawled on the couch defenseless and vulnerable. His eyes were closed tight as if to shut out everything. It must have  _hurt_ when Eren picked him up.

The brunette fixed the other male a glass of water and prepared some aspirin, setting it in front of the other male. After a minute of silence the male spoke. "Doko desu ka?"

Eren who was fiddling with his fingers, latched his gaze onto the other male. "Huh?"

"...Oh... I forgot. i'm in America..."

The brunette leaned in, staring at the raven-haired male before him. "You're not from here? Wait. What's your name?"

"Levi... Levi Ackerman."

"Levi Ackerman? You're the model Levi from Japan right? I thought you looked foreign! I've seen you on some sites."

Levi stared blankly at him before standing and asking abruptly. "Can I have a shower?"

"Ah! Yeah." Eren stood. "I'll lend you some clothes." Eren turned to fetched the clothes before he heard a  _thunk_. He swished around and spotted the male on the ground.

"I can't move my legs..." He mumbled trying to sit up. Eren rushed to the male, scooping the male up. He was so light! Wow! Did he even eat? How long has it been?

"Let go!" He resisted.

"I'm just helping, stop squirming!"

"I'm filthy, stop!"

Eren scowled before carrying the male to the tub and filling it with Levi in it. Eren made the temperature just right, not hot enough to end up hurting Levi's body but enough so he was warming. Eren reached for his belt when he heard a scream. "No!"

Levi. "Oh! No, no! I'm just going to wash you! I didn't want my clothes to get wet..."

"I can do it myself! My arms are fine, brat!"

"Fine! Call me when you're done!"

Eren exited the bath, huffing before spotting the aspirin bottle and taking some. "I'm a homicide investigator! Not rape!" What was he supposed to do..."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Enjoy?


End file.
